AU RC9GN RP story
by Rachel420
Summary: When Rachel gets pulled into an alternate universe where ninjas, evil sorcerers, and magic are things myths and legends, she is completely lost. But when a dare brings her an unexpected ally, she finds it wouldn't hurt to help while she's here.
1. Chapter 1

**(MU- Main universe, AU- Alternate universe)**

Chapter one

-MU-  
>Rachel ran along the halls of Mcfist's. The robots in the place seemed to continue on their patrol, unaware of her. Rachel glanced around. Randy quietly ran up behind her, also looking around. There was no one in sight so far. Rachel looked at him. "Are you ready?" "Ready." he replied with a thumbs up. Rachel came into a large empty room looking around. Randy stepped inside. "There's...nothing." he said in a whisper. Rachel looked around. She heard a faint engine powering on and quickly pulled Randy aside as a vibrant green laser hit the wall. The mark it left glowed just as vibrantly and started to grow in size. Rachel stepped back. Randy backed away as well. Checking over his shoulder only to see that they were quickly running out of options. The hole was growing larger and pulling stuff inside now and started pulling on them, tugging them closer.<p>

"Whoa!" Randy said out loud as he tried to pull away from the force which only brought him closer. Rachel tried to hang onto something but there was nothing to hang onto. It pulled on them, growing stronger. The second Randy felt that he lost his footing, he looked at Rachel. "Stick your sword in the ground!" she told him, doing the same with hers. Randy planted his sword into the ground, the light coming closer to them. Rachel glanced back at the light thing and started thinking about what it was and how to make it stop. She wasn't paying any attention and a metal pipe snapped off of somewhere and hit her, making her let go of her sword. "Rachel!" Randy called out, looking back at her. It pulled her inside and collapsed on itself. Randy saw that both were gone and he slowly went up to her sword. "No." he said to himself.  
>-AU-<br>Rachel moaned and woke up in a forest and glanced around. It was late and so she used her powers to make a natural tree house in the middle of the forest with a lake and a swing elevator type thing she went inside and went to bed. Howard walked along side Randal, heading home from school. It had been about a week since Rachel appeared. "Hey Cunningham! Have you heard about the supposed girl living in the forest?" he asked. Randal glanced at him. "Nope, just heard of It." he replied. "People are saying there's a girl in the woods... I dare you to go see if it's true." he told him. "...And if it's not?" Randal asked, not making any eye contact. "Then oh well. There's not a girl in the woods. If it is then, there's a girl in the woods!" He replied. "Whoa there buddy. I'll go, there happy?" Randal replied, the two now walked near the edge of the woods. "Very. I'll see you later Cunningham." Howard said and turned and headed home. "Yeah. See you later." Randal said and walked into the forest, looking for the girl.

After a while he found a swing made of vines and wood. It looked like a wooden seat from a car. There was also a lake nearby but the swing was the only thing that stood out. He went up to it, examining the swing a little. "Huh..." A soft melody filled the air quietly. It was too beautiful for it to be a bird. Randal carefully try to find the source of where it was coming from. He saw no source. All the trees seemed to weave together above him. Randal looked up, watching the somewhat surreal event. "What is happening?" he said quietly. The swing swung in the wind. He looked over at it and step away, getting a little uneasy. The wind pushed him towards it, ushering him to sit down and go for an adventure. He then sat down on the swing. A vine wrapped around his waist like a seatbelt and the swing started moving upward. Randal hung on looking around as he went up, not sure what to expect to see.

When it finished bringing him up, he was in a completely natural tree house. He was currently in the living room, which had a couch, a few chairs, animal houses (also natural.), lights running on electricity, and the kitchen was around the corner. It had a working sink and fridge, pure glass cups and bowls, a large vine growing on the wall that all kinds of different fruit growing upon it. The singing came from farther down the hall and the vine released him. Randal then stood up and marveled at his surroundings as he walked towards the singing. When he peeked into the room where the singing was coming from there was a girl with long brown hair but he couldn't see her face, hence her back was to him but he could see the birds, rabbits, Squirrels and other forest animals listening and snuggling against her. Randal pulled back outside the room and lean against the wall. "...No way. There really is a girl in the woods." he said to himself and peek again. Some of the animals perked up at Randal's voice. Rachel stopped singing. "What is it?" she asked softly and some saw Randal and scattered. Rachel started to turn around to see what had spooked them. Randal quickly hid back, not sure to if he should run or not. "Hello? Who's there?" she asked, sensing him cause of her ninja training.

Randal sweated a little and didn't replied, knowing he was going to discover anyways but still wanted to sneak off. Rachel looked down the hall and stared at Randal. She gasped and fell backward and hit her head. He lightly flinched at what happened to her and went up. "Uh are you ok?" he asked. She slowly nodded as she stood up. "Yes...I think so..." she said. Had randy found a way to come after her? She looked back up at him. "Wh-who are you?" she asked. She wanted to see if was really him. "Oh right. I'm Randal, Randal Cunningham." He replied as he held his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and stared at him for a moment then looked down. "I-I'm Rachel." she said softly. This couldn't be a coincidence. "R-Randy?" she asked softly. He had an uncertain look on his face, in why she called him that. "... It's Randal but I guess you can say that." he replied and helping her up. So it wasn't her Randy. She smiled softly. "sorry." she said softly. A few bunnies poked their heads out of her pockets. "What brought you here Randal?" she asked softly. "What would you say...if it was a dare?" he asked, little distracted by the bunnies at first. "Who all knows about me being here?"

"No one really. It's just a rumor people are talking about." he replied, looking at her. She sighed softly. She walked slowly towards the living room. "That's good..." she replied. He raised an eye brow. "So why are you hiding in the forest?" Rachel was quiet. "This is going to sound crazy." she finally said after a moment. "I don't know where I am, I'm not from this place, and I doubt it is safe for me out there." she replied, looking at him. "Have noticed how there's electricity here, and a vine bearing all kinds of fruit that shouldn't even be here? This house in general was built with no metal. All trees." she told him looking around. "I made this place." Randal stared at her for a moment, letting the information sunk in. "Whoa...Your right. That does sound a little crazy." he said, glancing at vines and other parts of the place. She watched him take it all in. "what do you think of ninjas, magic, and evil sorcerers?" she asked softly. He look at her. "Well I think some of it sounds pretty cool. Why?" he asked. "I'm a ninja and I have magic." she replied. Randal went quite. "Really?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied. Randal glanced to the side. "The magic part does seem to makes sense. Like in how you made this place and why forest animals seem to... hang around you." he said. She took out her ninja mask. "I'm a ninja too. I battle an over eight hundred year old, evil sorcerer and from what I've gathered, I'm not from this dimension." Randal looked at the mask in her hand. "By the sounds of it, Yeah." he agreed. "But this is unbelievable, Your from another dimension!" he slightly exclaimed.

She smiled softly. "Any other given day I would agree with you if it weren't from the fact that my team needs Me." she replied. "You have a team?" he asked. "Yeah. The Norrisu nine." she replied. It was starting to get late. "Huh. Well I have to go, wish I could help you out though." Randal said starting to walk away. "Could I come to school with you tomorrow?" she asked. "Err Sure why not." he replied with a small smile. "thanks." she said softly. "No problem." Randal said before getting on the vine like chair. It lowered him down. He looked up at the tree house for a moment and then left for home.

**(What do you guys think?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Rachel gathered stuff for school and waited near the edge of the forest. Randal soon came by to walk her to school. "Morning." he greeted. "Morning." Rachel replied and followed him. "So how long have you been here?" he asked, as they walked to the school. "About a week." she replied. "A week, Wow." he said. "Yeah. It's crazy." she replied. "I can imagine." he said. The school then came in their sights. Rachel smiled softly. "This is the calmest week I've ever had. Ever." she said. They approached the school. Randal lightly chuckled. "Maybe it's because you haven't went to school." he said. "Maybe." she replied. Randal then looked at the school and back at her. She smiled. "Ready when you are." she told him. "Oh I'm ready. Let's go." he replied heading inside. Rachel followed him inside. The place was wide and a little different from her school. She looked around in curiosity. The Mcfist was standing in one of the halls with his back facing them. Rachel noticed him and tensed up, forgetting this wasn't her dimension. "Is that Mcfist?" she asked quietly. Randal looked over at him. "Oh yeah. That's the principal." he replied.

"huh, where I'm from he's a billionaire that pretty much rules the town and tries to help the sorcerer destroy the ninja to get a super power of his choosing." she replied. Randal just stared at her. "No way." he said. Rachel nodded. "And Viceroy is his 'evil' scientists who makes the robots. And also created my evil twins." "Wow." Randal said in slight disbelief. "Hmm any reasons why you called me Randy yesterday?" She gave a soft sigh. "He's a friend from my dimension...you look almost identical to him." "Huh Okay. I guess...we should go to class now." he said. She nodded. She followed him to class. Randal walked inside with her and then sat in his normal siting spot, which was beside Howard. She sat at an empty desk. They were in math. "Time for the test!" a man said. He had golden chain like bracelets around his wrists and rat perched happily on his shoulder. He passed out the tests. Randal looked at the test that was handed to him and then at Rachel. Rachel glanced upward when she saw the gold chain like bracelet lay a test on her desk. She immediately recognized him as the sorcerer but he didn't have his chaos balls around his waist, only the rat and the bracelets. She relaxed some. Randal now keep his eyes on his test and worked on it. Rachel finished the test.

Randal did as well and watched the paper get collected again. Rachel watched 'the sorcerer' take the tests and started grading them. He almost never actually gave a lesson. Randal was surprise that so far no one seemed to notice Rachel, which probably might not last long. After a few moments the sorcerer approached Rachel. "Who are you?" he demanded. "I'm Rachel Tate. I'm an exchange student from new York." she replied calmly. He examined her. "Very well." he replied and backed off for the time being. Randal did his best to avoid eye contact with the sorcerer but did brief little checks on Rachel. Now all he wanted to hear was the next bell. The lunch bell rang and everyone quickly left. Randal quickly went to get a textbook from his locker. Rachel went onto lunch and waited for him. Randal then went to join the others for lunch and sat down across from Rachel. Suddenly two girls walked in approached them. "Hello randy." the one with black hair said as she came up behind him. Rachel kind of looked up. Randal frown. "No, it's Randal." he corrected and turned to look at them in annoyance.

Nightshade stood behind him with rose at her side. "Do you really want start this argument again? It'll just end like it did last time." she replied, referring to almost breaking his arm if it weren't for viceroy stopping her. Randal glared at her and then turned away from the two. Nightshade grabbed the hood of his jacket tightly and pulled out of the chair. Rachel looked up and clenched her fists. Nightshade pinned Randal to a wall. Rachel stood up and grabbed her hand, keeping it from hitting Randal. "leave him alone nightshade." she said angrily, forgetting this wasn't her world. Nightshade threw Randal aside and pinned Rachel there instead and she pulled her arm tightly. "Looks like someone needs to be taught to stay in line." she hissed at Rachel, who let her arm go limp. Seeing this, Randal force himself to get up quickly even though he knew he will only get attack again, like always. "T-too bad your mother never taught you that." he said to Nightshade, rubbing his neck. Nightshade glared at him. "I'll deal with you later." she hissed. While she wasn't paying attention, Rachel back flipped over nightshade after getting her arm free and stood defensively in front of Randal. "Back off nightshade." she growled. Nightshade growled at her angrily. Rose watched.

Randal stared at Rachel a little stun at what she did. Nightshade swung at Rachel and she deflected. They went on like that for quite a while until nightshade found her weak spot and flipped her over and pinning her to the ground. Rachel gave soft moan and before she could do anything else to Rachel viceroy came in and stopped the fight. Randal then went and helped Rachel up. "Thanks." She said and rubbed the back of head gently. All those who watched were amazed by Rachel's agility and strength. "Hey, don't mention it. Anyway you're the one I should be thanking." he said, slightly glancing at the others watching. Howard came up. "Who's this?" He asked Randal. Randal looked at him. "Uh this is Rachel, Rachel this is Howard." Randal said. "Nice to meet you." Randal smiled a little nervously. They went to their next class after lunch which was science with viceroy. As they went in Randal just headed for his seat, not saying a word. Rachel sat down as well. After the class viceroy held the two of them back. "What were you thinking? Nightshade could have seriously hurt you Randal! And you too...I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked. "Rachel." she replied. "She really could have hurt both of you." viceroy said. Randal glanced down. "I did try to ignore her..." he replied. "That's not going to help either..." he muttered. "I can stand up to her. I did it earlier." Rachel said. "Just please be careful." he begged and Rachel nodded. Randal looked at her and went along, knowing things were either going to get better or not. Viceroy let them go.

**(Well, Rachel's first day at school in this AU)**


	3. Chapter 3

After school Rachel invited Randal to come to her tree house. Randal hesitated a little at first since he knew Howard would get suspicious but agreed anyways. When they got there Rachel turned to him. "I should teach you how to defend yourself against nightshade." she told him. "That would be nice...but I don't know." he replied saying the last part real quietly. "Why?" she asked. "..." Randal paused realizing the offer that was being made, was better than getting beat all the time. "Know what, Scratch that, let do it." She smiled and took him down towards the lake. She had formed bamboo sticks for training. "Between me and you, nightshade in my dimension is a lot worse than yours, my evil twin, and knows dark magic." she told him, handing him a stick. Randal agreed with her as he took the stick. She smiled softly at him then swung her stick at him.

Randal barely dodged it. She continued to swing at him. He manage to block some of her attacks until he fell backwards into the lake. Rachel gasped and dove after him and helped pull him out. Randal spit some water out. "This might take longer than I thought." he said a little embarrassed. "Hey, you're just now learning, I've trained since I was seven." she replied with a smile and help him out. Randal stood up dripping wet and smiled. "Thanks." Rachel made a small campfire for him dry off by. Randal ringed out his hood as he dried by the fire. Rachel sat beside him. "...So are you having any luck finding a way back home?" he asked. "No. My friends in my universe will have to come up with something I think." she replied. "Well that stinks." Randal said as he shook his hood. Rachel nodded. "I hope their doing okay without Me." she said. Randal looked over at her and nodded. He then put his hood back on. "Want to continue?" she asked. Randal jumped up. "Sure." he replied. Rachel nodded and stood up. This time Randal passed a stick over to her.

Rachel took it and swung at him. Randal did a better job blocking and also avoided the lake. Rachel smiled at him. "Good job." she told him. Randal smiled. "Thanks." he replied, leaning on the staff. With a swift movement he was on the ground and the staff pinning him down lightly. "Never let your guard down." She told him. "Maybe I can get you a ninja suit to train with. It tends to rub off on the user after a while." Randal blinked and looked up at Rachel. "Really?" She nodded. "Come with me." she said and went upstairs. Randal got up and followed her. She went upstairs and Nicki was sitting on the couch with the animals. "Nicki, can I have a mask? I'm training Randal to defend himself against nightshade." she asked. Nicki looked at her and pulled a mask out of her pocket. Randal then walked in and smiled. Rachel handed him the mask. Randal took it carefully, studying it. "That's it?" he asked. "Put it on." He then put it on, not expecting what was about to happened next. The ribbons wrapped around his body turning into a ninja suit.

"Whoa! That's amazing." he exclaimed, looking at his hands. Rachel smiled, putting hers' on and heading back down. Randal followed after her, he couldn't wait to see that ninja suit can do. Rachel waited for him and smiled gently though he couldn't see it. "Ok, so what are we going to do?" he asked. Rachel swung her staff at him without a word, seeing how he reacted. Randal found himself automatically blocking it. Rachel smiled and continued to swing at him. Randal kept blocking the staff and jumped to the side. "This is so awesome." he said, smiling under his mask. Rachel smiled back. She stopped swinging and placed the staff down. Randal watched her, keeping an eye out for any surprises. "I can teach you some ninja moves if you want." she told him. "Sure." Randal replied. Rachel struck and target of ice with an air fist, shattering. Randal stared at the broken ice target and looked over at her. "Just like that?" he asked. "Separate the clouds, gather the fallen wind, and free the...bird." she replied. "...Okay." Randal said trying to make sense in what she introduced and said to himself the steps until the last one. "I'm sorry but are you sure it's a bird?" "It's actually a chicken but I rather a bird." Randal tried not to laugh and tried it all over again, at the end sending a glowing blue light right through a tree. "Impressive. You learned it faster than randy did." she said.

Rachel then pulled back the ribbons covering her hand and made a small gash across it. "This one is trickier and longer." she said and used the art of healing on her hand and it was completely healed. "Hmm ok." Randal replied before doing the same, creating a gash in his own hand and then healing it completely on first try. Rachel was amazed. She didn't even have to tell him the steps. "When randy tried this he brought a skeleton to life and tried to kill my universes' Howard mistaking him for viceroy." she told him with a smile. She continued to teach him all kinds of things.

-Meanwhile back at Randy's house in the MU-  
>Nomi was flashing, trying to get Randy's attention. Rachel was amazed. She didn't even have to tell him the steps. "When randy tried this he brought a skeleton to life and tried to kill my universes' Howard mistaking him for viceroy." she told him with a smile. She continued to teach him all kinds of things. Randy sort of looked over at the Nomicon and slowly went over to the book. Nomi's flashes calmed a little bit once he noticed but continued to flash. "Ok Nomicon, what's up now?" Randy mumbled a little before, opening the book. Nomi pulled him inside. He hadn't talked to randy in a while since what had happened. He was in a forest like area. Words appeared, 'An ally lost; is an ally found.' Randy stared at the words. "What?" he said, not understanding what the words meant. 'There is more than one reality. Alternate universes, worlds, and timelines of this world and others.' "Ok, other worlds, ally...so does this mean I have other allies?" he asked. 'You or Rachel.' he replied. Randy went quite when Nomi had mention her name. "Why would you say that? You know what happened." he asked. 'I know. But we don't know what the machine did, Randy. She could be alive.'<p>

-AU-  
>It was getting late. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Randal. "Oh, you can't tell or show anyone anything I've taught you or the mask except for self-defense." "I won't." Randal replied. "See you tomorrow." he said walking off. Rachel waved goodbye and went to bed.<p>

-MU-  
>Nomi awaited Randy's response. "...Then we going to find out what that machine was for." Randy finally replied. "Let's go then." he replied. Randy quickly agreed with him. Once out, he then went to Mcfist industries with the Nomicon to find Viceroy. Rose and Nightshade were playing with the scrpodogs, well Rose was anyway. Viceroy was working. Randy made sure no one else was around before confronting Viceroy. Viceroy hadn't noticed him. Randy jumped down from behind Viceroy and used his ninja scarf to tie him up. Viceroy yelped and saw randy. "Keep it down, I am here to ask you some questions." Randy said in a slightly serious tone. "About?" "You know what. That machine you made a few days ago, what was it supposed to do?" the Ninja asked. "It was supposed to be a portal to new dimensions." he replied hesitantly. "W-what?" the Ninja AKA Randy said, loosening his grip on his ninja scarf. "Then why did you sued it to attack us?" "Nightshade suggested it. She said if at least one if not both of you went through we could release the sorcerer." "Then that means she's alive." the Ninja said to himself, slightly letting his guard down. Nightshade almost stabbed him in the back but Nomi appeared and pinned her to the wall angrily. "I've already lost one ninja I will not lose the other." he hissed. Randy then used Viceroy as in a way like a hostage, just to find a way to get Rachel back plus to get out of there. Nightshade growled lightly but Nomi slammed her against the wall making her shut up.<p>

AU  
>The next morning Rachel walked to the edge of the forest. Randal made his way by the forest to meet up with Rachel, again.<p>

MU  
>"Can you bring her back to this dimension?" Randy question Viceroy while holding a ninja ring close to his face. "Maybe. I don't know." he replied.<p>

AU  
>Rachel waited patiently.<p>

MU

"Then let's find out." The ninja said to him.

AU

Randal came up to her. "Good Morning."

Mu

Viceroy nodded slightly.

AU

Rachel smiled. "Good morning." she replied and they headed to school. Randal seemed to get excited a little when they arrived.

MU

"Let's go." the ninja said and looked over at Nomi. Nomi nodded.

AU

Rachel looked at him. "What are you excited about?" She asked. Randal looked at her. "Oh you know, just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day." he answered, smiling.

MU

Randy made Viceroy take them to the control room. Viceroy led him to the control room.

AU

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Mu

"Alright, I'm going to let you go Viceroy. Don't get any ideas." The Ninja told him.

Au  
>Randal walked with Rachel into the school, still smiling. Once they enter nightshade slammed Rachel into the wall angrily. Rachel winced in pain.<p>

MU

Viceroy nodded. Randy/ the ninja let him free but also keeping an eye on him.

AU

Randal stared at her for a moment, knowing it was now or never. And as if he was going to dance, he spin Nightshade a little always from Rachel. Rachel smiled slightly. Nightshade turned to him and swung at him.

MU

Viceroy sat down in a chair. The ninja stood close by, watching him.

AU

Randal dodged her blows and side step from Nightshade. Rachel smiled. Nightshade growled and kept swinging at him.

MU

Viceroy was working on the machine. Nomi watched for the twins. "It make take a while to reverse it and fix it since collapsed on itself." viceroy told him. The ninja let out a groan, realizing this was going to take longer then he thought.

AU

"The bell should ringing soon." Randal said as he continued to deflect her attacks. Rachel tried to step in. "Rose hold her!" She told her sister and she grabbed at her but Rachel flipped her over, making her land on her arm. A crack and an ear piercing scream emitted from rose. Nightshade had pinned Randal down finally then released him running to her sister's side. "Rose! Are you okay?!" She cried. Rose was crying and trembling. "My arm! I can't feel my arm!" She cried. Nightshade helped her up and turned to them. "This. Is. Not. Over." She growled. She took rose to viceroy.


	4. Chapter 4

MU  
>Viceroy set to work on the machine. Randy tapped his foot. "Don't want to sound pushy but how is this going to take?" "I'm not sure." He replied and Nomi suddenly turned back to his book form and was in Randy's pocket. He flashed, trying to warn him. Nightshade came up behind him and pinned him to the wall. Randy glanced at Nightshade and tried to get free. Viceroy opened the portal easily. Nightshade held his arms tightly. "And of course it works, I should have seen that one coming." Randy said blankly. And before anything else could happen it shut off again. Viceroy was trying to find out why. Flare, who had been left behind by Rachel, shut it off.<p>

AU  
>Viceroy sighed as he examined rose's arm. "You both know as well as I do, Rose has very weak and breakable bones. Especially in her right arm." he told them and moved it around a bit and rose was still crying but not cause she was in pain but because she couldn't move it herself or feel it. "I don't think your arm will heal rose. I can probably make some modifications but it will be painful." he said and rose agreed, she wanted to be able to use it again. So viceroy set to work. Meanwhile Randal didn't say much after the fight with Nightshade and her sister.<p>

MU  
>Randy took the opportunity to break free from Nightshade. "A smoke bomb!" he said despairing in a cloud of smoke. Flare snuck out as well.<p>

AU  
>Rachel looked at him and the bell rang. As they walked to class, Rachel turned to him. "Do you think she'll be alright?" viceroy finished working on rose and she now had a robotic arm. Randal shrugged. "I don't know but what I do know is that things just got a whole lot worse." he replied.<p>

MU  
>Randy went back home, a little relief to know Rachel was alive except he was now worried if she was alright. Flare followed Randy.<p>

AU  
>Rachel sighed. Once it was time for lunch the headed to the cafeteria. Randal walked to the table he usually sits at, keeping an eye out for Nightshade and if she was ok her sister.<p>

AU  
>Randy walked into her house, already out of his ninja suit. Flare followed him inside.<p>

Au  
>After a while nightshade and rose came in and towards them. Rachel watched them. Randal shuddered when he saw the two coming.<p>

MU  
>Sensing someone following him, Randy looked back. Flare looked at him.<p>

AU  
>Rose and nightshade approached them and nightshade attempted to grab randal, knowing Rachel would try to help. Randal swiftly moved away from her and stood up. "Enough." he said.<p>

MU  
>Randy smiled a little. "Hey flare." Flare smiled slightly. "Hi."<p>

AU  
>Nightshade watched him. Rose's right arm was metal now. Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing. "Don't you think you had done enough?" Randal said noticing Rose's arm was metal and looked at Nightshade.<p>

MU  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I got left behind by Rachel."<p>

AU  
>Nightshade growled at him. Rose swung her arm at him. Rachel without a second thought jumped in front of him. Rose hit her slamming her into the wall, making her moan in pain. "Rachel!" Randal said and went to help her.<p>

MU

"Oh." Randy said. "Do you know that here's a chance that we can get her back?" She nodded.

AU  
>Rachel slowly got up. "ow." she muttered. Rose glared angrily at her. Nightshade stood beside her sister. Randal went by Rachel's side.<p>

MU  
>"You do?" Randy asked, sort of holding his hand out for her to perch on. Flare nodded and landed on his hand. "I was there."<p>

AU  
>Rachel watched them. Nightshade and rose both tried to hit them. Randal did his best to avoid their fist.<p>

MU  
>Randy smiled as he walk to his room. Rachel got nightshade to release Randal and grabbed his hand and their stuff and exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible. Flare curled up in his hand.<p>

AU  
>Rachel tried to dodge but was grabbed by rose and nightshade grabbed Randal. Rachel without thinking twice, Rachel blasted rose off her with a strong gust of wind. Rose thought she had kicked her off. Randal didn't even looked back to see if the two were following, he just kept going.<p>

MU  
>Randy tried to think of a way to get Rachel back without getting trap as well. Flare fell asleep soundly.<p>

AU  
>The two of them ran after them. Rachel kept running quickly.<p>

Mu

Viceroy was working on the machine. Nomi watched for the twins. "It make take a while to reverse it and fix it since collapsed on itself." viceroy told him. "The bell should ringing soon." Randal said as he continued to deflect her attacks. Viceroy set to work on the machine. Randy tapped his foot. "Don't want to sound pushy but how is this going to take?" "I'm not sure." He replied and Nomi suddenly turned back to his book form and was in Randy's pocket. He flashed, trying to warn him. Nightshade came up behind him and pinned him to the wall. Randy glanced at Nightshade and tried to get free. Viceroy opened the portal easily. Nightshade held his arms tightly. "And of course it works, I should have seen that one coming." Randy said blankly.

AU

Viceroy sighed as he examined rose's arm. "You both know as well as I do, Rose has very weak and breakable bones. Especially in her right arm." he told them and moved it around a bit and rose was still crying but not cause she was in pain but because she couldn't move it herself or feel it. "I don't think your arm will heal rose. I can probably make some modifications but it will be painful." he said and rose agreed, she wanted to be able to use it again. So viceroy set to work.

MU

Randy took the opportunity to break free from Nightshade. "A smoke bomb!" he said despairing in a cloud of smoke.

Au

Rachel looked at him and the bell rang. As they walked to class, Rachel turned to him. "Do you think she'll be alright?" viceroy finished working on rose and she now had a robotic arm.

Mu

Randy went back home, a little relief to know Rachel was alive except he was now worried if she was alright.

Au

Rachel sighed. Once it was time for lunch they headed to the cafeteria.

MU

Randy walked into her house, already out of his ninja suit.

Au

After a while nightshade and rose came in and towards them. Rachel watched them.

mu

Sensing someone following him, Randy looked back.

AU

Rose and nightshade approached them and nightshade attempted to grab Randal, knowing Rachel would try to help.

MU

Randy smiled a little. "Hey flare."

AU

Nightshade watched him. Rose's right arm was metal now. Rachel wasn't sure what he was doing. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Nightshade growled at him. Rose swung her arm at him. Rachel without a second thought jumped in front of him. Rose hit her slamming her into the wall, making her moan in pain.

MU

"Oh." Randy said. "Do you know that here's a chance that we can get her back?"

AU

Rachel slowly got up. "ow." she muttered. Rose glared angrily at her. Nightshade stood beside her sister. "You do?" Randy asked, sort of holding his hand out for her to perch on. Rachel watched them. Nightshade and rose both tried to hit them. Randy smiled as he walk to his room. Rachel tried to dodge but was grabbed by rose and nightshade grabbed Randal. Rachel without thinking twice, Rachel blasted rose off her with a strong gust of wind. Rose thought she had kicked her off. Rachel got nightshade to release Randal and grabbed his hand and their stuff and exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible.

MU

Randy tried to think of a way to get Rachel back without getting trap as well.

AU

The two of them ran after them. Rachel kept running quickly. Randal glanced back and saw them. "Their right behind us!" he said, running faster. Rachel ran right out the front door. Nightshade and rose stopped there. Randal slowed down, looking back at the school door. Rose had convinced nightshade not to continue to chase them because she couldn't keep up. Rachel stopped and watched them. She then turned Randal. "What now?" Randal blinked. "Uh nothing..." Rose and nightshade walked back inside. Randal then looked at Rachel. "Did you see her arm?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "It's just like the rose from my dimension." she replied. "Really...that sad." Randal said, looking back. "She was made like that so it's not too bad." Randal give her a questionable looked but then shrugged. "Want to go back inside?" "We should but they might come after us again." "True..." he replied. "But what's new?" he said. "Rose's robotic arm." Rachel replied. Randal glanced at her. "I knew you were going to say that." "We should head back." She said. "Ok." Randal replied as he walked back to the school. When they walked back in Rachel started to notice everyone was separated into groups based on what they liked. "Why is everyone separated?" She asked. "I don't know." Randal replied, looking around. Nightshade was sitting with rose and a new girl Rachel hadn't seen before. Randal stared at the new girl for moment. "Hmm." They stood and left the room. Rachel watched them. Randal blinked. "Wonder what their up to." he said. They were walking down the hall when the sorcerer pulled them inside. Rachel shrugged. Randal walked with Rachel, partly keeping an eye out for (his only friend) Howard.

Howard gestured for them to come sit with them. Rachel walked over. Randal went up. "I was looking for you." Randal said as he sat down. "And I was wondering where you two went." he replied. Nightshade, Rose, and the other girl walked into the cafeteria. Nightshade wore a bright green pearl like necklace while Rose and the other girl had similar bracelets. Rachel noticed them and gasped softly. "Oh no..." "Oh." Randal said and glanced at Rachel. Rachel grasped her locket tightly in her hand and was ready to fight if it was needed. Randal then looked over at Nightshade and her group. The trio continued to walk inside and rose and the other girl started vocalizing a small tune. Rachel watched them carefully. Randal slightly rolled his eye at the singing trio. Rachel tilted her head slightly. As they sang the groups of people started to argue with one another over winning a battle of the bands of some sort. Rachel noticed their slightly glowing necklace and bracelets. Randal looked at the others that were bickering, sort of listen to them. Nightshade and the girls walked over to Randal, Rachel, and Howard. They continued to sing as the girl carefully lifted and turned Randal's head towards her making her beautiful entrapping emerald eyes meet his innocent sapphire blue eyes. Rachel was trying to keep calm as rose and nightshade walked by as well. Randal raised his eyebrows, in an unsure matter.

She tried to get him to turn against everyone else too. Rachel growled lightly but no one heard. She was fighting to keep in control of her powers which were causing her glass of water to boil in her grasp. Randal seem to ponder but started to fall into the same trap as everyone else. When they finished singing everyone was bickering and fighting with each other. Rachel looked around. The trio's necklace and bracelets glowed seeming to collar something similar to stank. Randal was too occupied to notice besides he didn't even know what stank was.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel looked at him but wasn't sure what to do. Nightshade and the girls grinned. Rachel's locket protected her.

Meanwhile in the MU, it was new day and the ninja retuned to Mcfist. Flare was perched on his shoulder. Randy as the Ninja sneakily made his way to the room where the portal was. Flare watched his back for him. Once they were sure there was no one in sight Randy went up to where the device was, sort of looking it over. "Ok. There must be a way to do this." he said to himself. Flare plugged a wire back in and it turned on. She looked at Randy. Randy smiled a little. "Oh. Then we just go in." he said looking at Flare. Flare nodded and perched on to his shoulder. Randy looked at the now open portal and then sprinted towards it. Once he went through, he was in the forest by Rachel's tree house.

Rachel was still at school and seemed to be the only one unaffected. The school bell rang and the students headed to their next class, unhappily that is. Rachel caught up to Randal. "Randal, are you alright?" she asked him, worriedly. "...I'm alright." he replied little coldly. Rachel kind of looked at him. "...okay." she replied softly. Randal glanced at her before walking into the class followed him inside. She sat down quietly. Everyone was arguing with each other. After what seem forever, the class was over. Rachel approached Randal again. "You can come over to the tree house if you want later for more training." she told him. Randal give a slight nod. "Sure." he replied still affect by what had happed earlier. Rachel was heading back to the tree house. Randal followed Rachel.

While back at Rachel's tree house Randy was already inside, checking the place out. Flare looked around. Rachel came up and a bunch of animals ran by Randy to greet her. Randy followed the little greeting party and saw her. "Rachel!" he exclaimed happily. Rachel gasped and ran over hugging him. "Randy! Oh! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, me too! It's great to see you again." Randy replied, hugging her back. Soon a little cough was heard from the background. Rachel turned to Randal and gave a small nervous like smile. "Um...Randy, this is Randal. Randal, this is Randy." she awkwardly introduced. She wondered how they would react when they discovered they had the same last name. "Uh hi?" Randy said, looking over at Randal who was coming closer. "Hi...Huh so you're from the alternate universe?" Randal asked noticing Randy's purple looking hair. "Yes. Why?" Randal keep looking at him. Rachel kind of stood of to the side. "If my calculations are correct then you are technically the same person just from different universe and a few differences." Rachel told them, watching the two interact. "Whoa." the two said at the same time. "So if were almost the same person, are you ninja?" Randy asked. "Actually in a way, yes. With Rachel's help that is." Randal replied with a smile. "Say what?" Randy questioned and glanced at her.

Rachel smiled softly. "I've been teaching him. With Nicki's approval of course. In this dimension there are no ninjas, sorcerers, or magic. Well at least I thought so. Nightshade and Rose are here and I think they got ahold of some kind of magic." "What the juice, they're here too?" Randy asked. Randal looked at him funny. "Uh Juice?" he asked quietly. "Well I know that Mcfist, Viceroy, Rose, Nightshade, the Sorcerer, who doesn't have the chaos balls, and Howard are here." she replied. "That comforting to know." Randy said. Randal looked at Rachel. "Yes, if Nightshade, Rose and some other girl didn't have the chaos balls as a necklace and a pair of bracelets and made the whole school hate each other." she replied. Randy went quite. "So that's what happen?" Randal asked. "I believe so." she replied. "But magic doesn't supposed to exist here. So where did it came from?" Randal asked. Randy looked at the two. "I think I'm missing something here." "It's possible it came from our dimension and came with me here." "That might explain it." Randal replied. It kind of bother Randy that Randal started to seem like...a nerd. Rachel was calculating in her head. "It might be here because of my magic." She said. It was a little hard to notice but Rachel was talking slightly nerd like. "Okay, Rachel. How long have you been here?" Randy asked. "A few weeks or a month." She replied. "Really? Couse you been missing for 5 days." Randy said. "Well this is a different universe. You know, like Narnia." Randal replied. Rachel nodded. "It may have been a portal to another dimension but that doesn't mean time doesn't shift in dimensions as well. Time sometime bends with space as space does time. It's a very interesting subject." She replied, unintentionally rambling.

Randy stared at Rachel with his jaw kind of hanging. She noticed he was staring at her from her ramble and she blushed strongly. Randal looked at the two and slightly chuckled. "So since your here, you must have a way to get back. Right?" he asked. Randy's eyes widened. Rachel face palmed. "You didn't make sure you could go back?" She asked. Randy give a nervous smile. "Yes. I knew I was for getting something." "Now we're both stuck here. What about the others?" She asked worriedly. "Uh well...they know a little about this." Randy replied. Randal shook his head. "Wow." Rachel sighed. "I'm sure we can find a way back from here." She said. "I'll help however I can!" Flare said perching on Rachel's shoulder. Randal was able to hear her. "What kind of bird is that?" Randal asked, looking at Flare. Randy looked at him. "A Tengu." "Whoa." Randal said. Randy looked down and back at Rachel. Rachel smiled. "Hello." Flare said. "Uh hi." he replied interested in how Flare could talk. Randy watched. "She's telepathic." "Fascinating." Randal said looking at her. "Yeah...Any ideas for getting back to our side of the galaxy?" Randy asked. "Build another portal." She replied. Randal looked at Rachel. "That's easier said than done." Randy said. "Well, If I can figure out how to get a hold of the doctor then it shouldn't be a problem." she replied. "Um how is a doctor going to be able to help us?" Randal asked. "Well...He's actually a time and space traveling alien." she replied. "...That changes everything." he replied. "If we can get a hold of him." Randy said. Rachel tried but it replied saying the phone number didn't exist. She sighed. "Worth a try." "It didn't work?" Randy asked. "No." she replied. "Looks like we are left with the other option." Randal said.

Rachel nodded. "It shouldn't be too hard." Randy looked over at Rachel with a "are you honking serious" look, while Randal just agree with her. Rachel grabbed some paper and started sketching a design. Randal stood by to help in any way he can while Randy looked lost. Rachel used her powers to craft the materials they would need. "Whoa. This is so Bruce...and I'm not sure what's going on?" Randy said. "Oh I can tell you what's going on. You two are going to be able to get back home." Randal replied, looking at one of Rachel's sketches. "Well I know that." Randy said quietly. Vines were picking up pieces and putting them together and a few animals helped to. Rachel just absentmindedly crafted what she needed and continued to sketch designs, trying to find on that would work properly. Randy and Randal watched. "Need any help?" Randal asked. Rachel looked up at them and everything drop to the ground. "Huh?" she muttered then blushed when she realized she had zoned out. "Oh, um, yeah. Just follow the design." she said. Randal and Randy both nodded. "Alright." Randal replied. Randy pick up a sketch and the two started to help out. Rachel continued to craft and use vines to lift things. Randy looked over at that they had so far. "It's being to look like...something." Rachel stood and used her powers to finish it. She smiled softly. "Now to find out if it works." Randal said. Randy looked at him. Rachel tried to power it but it wasn't a strong enough source. She sighed. "We need something stronger." "How about a generator?" Randal suggested. "I'm not sure if that's strong enough to withhold a portal open to another dimension..." "Maybe we can find another power source?" Randy asked. "Maybe." Rachel yawned. It was getting late. "We should continue in the morning." "Yeah. Well see you- two tomorrow?" Randal said in almost as a question. Rachel nodded. "I'll be at school tomorrow. I really want to take care of the chaos ball problems before we leave." Randal nodded and then left. Randy watched him walk off. Rachel smiled as forest creatures wrapped around her. "Well goodnight." Randy said to Rachel and heading to the living room. "Goodnight." Rachel went to sleep. Randy fell asleep on what looked like a couch. Forest animals snuggled Rachel and a few with randy.

**(Well now both are stuck in the AU.)**


End file.
